


Bathed in Fire

by Lazydesk



Series: Bathed in Flame and Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Not so smol Yuri, Victor is proud from Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: Yuri doesn’t really come out of the closet as much as he stumbles out and fall flat on his face. It is a mess. It is awful. He hates it.  He is twenty and ready to fight half the world.





	

     Yuri doesn’t really come out of the closet as much as he stumbles out and fall flat on his face. It is a mess. It is awful. He hates it.  He is twenty and ready to fight half the world. They had been on vacation. They being him and Otabek. It was the off season and they were in Florida enjoying some sunshine. It had been careless really, a simple kiss. Yuri had bent down, standing six inches taller than Otabek now, and kissed him on the lips. Otabek had raised up onto his tiptoes and returned the kiss with practiced love. Neither of them had heard the shutter of a camera. They had been too absorbed in the moment.

     It wasn’t until they were back in their hotel room and Otabek gets a phone call that makes everything go kinda blank. The way Yuri’s boyfriend face blanches of all color tells him something is wrong immediately. Otabek says nothing to the person on the other end of the line and hangs up. Yuri crawled onto the bed and rested his chin on Otabek’s shoulder. It’s then his turn to nearly pass out. A news article with a picture of them lip locked makes the air rush out of his lungs. Yuri doesn’t bother to say anything just got off the bed and grabbed his key card. Slamming the door, he wanders into the hall heart rushing in his ears.

     The air was surprisingly cool for a night in June. From what he knows from the locals normally this time of year is sweltering. Seated in the sand, Yuri looked out across the water. The slow rise and fall of waves and the soft chortle of Sandhill cranes is surprisingly soothing. The strange tall birds walk past him, their bright red heads noticeable even in the low light. Who knew birds would be the thing that quieted his hammering heart. There were a number of things going through his head at that moment. Yuri wasn’t exactly in the closet. Grandpa and Yakov knew. Yuuri and Victor both knew because they were nosy bastards. The world had speculated but didn’t know for sure. The thing was that he was Russian. The other thing was that Otabek was absolutely not out. Their countries were not kind to homosexuals, much less open homosexuality. This was truly and utterly a nightmare. Yuri could handle the backlash but his top priority was protecting Otabek. Where Yuri’s grandpa was accepting and loving, Otabek’s family was blatantly against what their son was. They could deny it. They could fight it. The media lied. Yet apparently this time someone had gotten it right.

     There was five missed calls from Yakov, three from Mila, and seven from Yuuri. It wasn’t until Victor’s ringtone played that Yuri actually picked up.

     “What do you want?” Yuri attempted to sound untouched by the scandal but his voice came out broken. In the past five years he had grown closer to the two idiots. Even considering them a part of his extended family, not that he would ever admit that. Victor sighed on the other end of the line. Unlike Yuri, Victor had always been open with his preferences. It didn’t stop the media from going crazy when Victor had made those preferences open to the public.

     “Just seeing if you’re alright,” Victor’s voice was surprisingly soft and uncharacteristically serious. Taking a deep breath, Yuri moved the phone to his other ear.

     “I don’t know what to do?” He whispered brokenly into the phone. With a frustrated tug he ripped his hair loose from the bun he wore atop his head. Long blond hair fell around him like a shroud, like the safety net it had always been. It hid his face. It hid him from the world.

     “Well what do you want to do?” Victor asked him. For a second Yuri paused and then felt the anger start to bubble up in his chest.

     “I want to rip out the throat of whoever took the photo!” He snarled into the speaker, “Victor, do I deny this?” From the other side of the phone he heard a softer pained noise. How did Yuri know that Katsuki was listening.

     “Personally, I say spend the night thinking of happy things.” Victor sounded truly and utterly saddened, “Hold Otabek close tonight. Turn off your phones. Just for tonight forget that this happened. When you wake up tomorrow and have a cup of coffee take time to deal with things.” Steadying himself, Yuri rose to his feet. Dusting off the sand, he smiled for the first time that night. Sure Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov were disgusting and in love, but they were also his sort of family.

     “Thank you,” He stated and pressed the end call button. The time for panic was over.

     The hotel was swamped with media. All of them had cameras at the ready. Yuri Plisetski had been raised by three of the toughest Russians in the history of the country. Even in the face of scandal he would do Lilia proud and keep his head high. Pushing through the front door, he caught the manager’s attention. The man actually gulped at the sight of Yuri. On his walk back he had fixed his hair, pulling it into a tight and elegant braid. The expression on his face was determined and furious. Like a hurricane he breezed through the lobby and pressed the up button on the elevator. Yuri Plisetski ignored the sound of reporters shouting his name. Yuri Plisetski ignored the absolute dread sitting in the pit of his stomach. He was elegant and refined and he would be damned before he let the hounds smell a hint of blood.

     Sliding his key card into the door, he pushed open the door and launched himself onto the bed where Otabek was still laying. In an exaggerated movement he rolled atop his boyfriend and breathed against his neck, his posture similar to that of their cat.

     “I went to the beach and got all sandy,” Yuri mumbled softly against Otabek’s neck. The familiar of clove and menthol soothed Yuri. Some things would stay the same.

     “How many reporters are in the lobby?” Otabek asked, his voice was drenched in a dreadful emotion. Pushing up on his elbows, Yuri scowled at his best friend and lover. Before he could speak Otabek’s phone went off and mom flashed across the screen. Reaching across the bed, Yuri silenced the ringing and promptly shut the phone off.

     “Do you want to talk about this now or later?” Yuri asked surprising himself. For once he was the one trying to set out feelers for a conversation. Otabek had always been the one to do so in the past.

     “Yuri,” Otabek growled in a soft warning. To his credit, Yuri was never good at doing what he was told.

     “For what it’s worth I will support you whatever your decision is Beka.” Yuri felt a deep pain in his chest when Otabek kissed his temple, “If you want to end this, we will. If you want to deny this, we will. If you want to come out, we will do it together.” It was then that he felt like the angry little boy he had been back in Spain. Yuri didn’t want this to end. Otabek tipped Yuri’s chin up and forced him to look Otabek in the eyes.

     “Why would I ever want to deny you?” Otabek asked softly. For a moment Yuri’s heart stopped and then he felt it break. All of his mental strength and grace shattering into pieces. Tears sprung from his eyes and he instinctively covered his face. “Yuri did you seriously think that I would want to end this?” Otabek asked so softly it made Yuri sob harder. In the end he wasn’t sure if it was relief or fear that he had been feeling.

     “I just didn’t want to drag you under with me,” Yuri replied brokenly. Gently Otabek rolled them over and hovered above him.

     “You said it yourself we will do this together.” Otabek kissed him gently and it felt more intimate than any they had shared before.

     Yuri Plisetski and Otabek Altin come out in the least quiet way Yakov has ever seen. That included Victor Nikiforov kissing Katsuki on the ice. The old man thought nothing could top that. His skaters had a true talent for proving him wrong. There was a conference room of people and two nervous looking skaters standing behind Yakov. He knew Yuri was anxious by the way he was gripping Yakov’s sleeve with his free hand; the other was clutching Otabek’s. Lilia stood behind them, her lips pressed together in silent approval.

     Once seated Yakov did his best to buffer the press and make the statement as cut and dry as possible. Yes Yuri Plisetski and Otabek Altin were gay. No Yakov didn’t care unless it effected their skating which it didn’t. Then came the question that finally set Yuri off.

     “Mr. Plisetski aren’t you worried about future sponsorships or even the possibility of being the edged out of the sport in your own country?” The boy shuddered beside Yakov and before the old man could answer the question the dam broke. In a way that only Yuri could he gripped the microphone, leaned forward, narrowed his eyes across the room, and growled viciously.

     “I have skated for years looking more feminine than half the women in the sport, I have won countless medals, and have set world records. If a sponsor doesn’t like the fact that I kiss boys in my free time, they can fucking drop me. If any skaters think they have what it takes to edge me or Otabek out of the sport, let them try.” With a simple motion Yuri gripped the back of Otabek’s head and pressed their lips together in a blatant act of spite. This time they heard the click and flash going off. This time Otabek and Yuri didn’t care. Yakov sighed and dragged both of them to their feet, tugging them off the stage. Yuri had managed to outdo Victor Nikiforov once again and Yakov couldn’t be more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and will be exploring their relationship more. Feedback is always appreciated. Had to throw in a little love for crappy Florida.


End file.
